


Завтра (не) наступит

by WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2020 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team), ZlobnayaBat



Series: 2020 || Тексты G-PG-13 [9]
Category: Gungrave (Anime)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZlobnayaBat/pseuds/ZlobnayaBat
Summary: в Биллион-сити лето.
Series: 2020 || Тексты G-PG-13 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656664





	Завтра (не) наступит

Братишка Брендон ездит быстро, но аккуратно.  
Банджи так не умеет.  
В салон авто сквозь открытые окна залетает теплый ветер, солнце клонится к западу, рыжее, медное, уставшее от зноя, мимо проносятся офисные высотки, полосатые тенты летних кафе, зеркальные витрины с цветными бликами, каменные стены домов, окна с развевающимися занавесками или наглухо закрытыми жалюзи, остановки, супермаркеты, прилавки мелкого рынка…  
— Стой! Притормози-ка.  
Брендон, сообразив, сбрасывает скорость, сдает назад, паркуется ровно там, где надо, и Банджи дергает ручку двери и вываливается в душное послеполуденное лето, такое яркое, что даже под солнцезащитными очками хочется зажмуриться.  
Он почти на мели, последнее вчера допил, но в карманах брюк — несколько мятых засаленных бумажек, чудом задержавшихся, в самый раз должно хватить: сейчас фрукты-овощи отдают по дешевке, лишь бы взяли.  
«Высокая конкуренция, предложение превышает спрос», — сказал как-то вскользь братишка; в переводе на человеческий это означало, что если чего-то много — его никто не ценит и большие денежки выкладывать не станет.  
Банджи придирчиво выбирает арбуз: разглядывает, тянет за сухой хвостик, трет пальцем, царапает блестящую полосатую корку с желтым, в ладонь, пятном, постукивает по ней.  
Звонко.  
То, что надо.  
Денег ему хватает, конечно.  
— Я взял содовой, — размыкает губы Брендон, когда он возвращается, и, поворачивая ключ в замке зажигания, кивает на заднее сиденье, где пристроен большой бумажный пакет.  
Банджи прижимает к себе арбуз почти с нежностью.  
Повезло ему с братишкой.  
Никто из «Полной Могилы» не трогает его заначки в мини-баре — ребята же не дураки, — и немного бурбона в доме на взморье для хорошего вечера найдется. А Ланс наверняка под завязку забил холодильник, чтобы лишний раз не выезжать в город и не светиться — с первого раза запомнил.  
Кондиционеры, правда, барахлят — вряд ли в доме прохладнее, чем на диком пляже: ставни ставнями, а солнце за день даже белые стены прокалило насквозь. Для ужина придется вынести стол на веранду — туда хоть бриз задувает. Будь Банджи один — пожрал бы на полутемной кухне в глубине дома, может, даже стоя, может, даже прямо из миски, где приготовлено, но братишке Брендону такое не предложишь. И арбуз еще вот — тоже ведь не только для себя куплен.  
Они покормят кошку, которую весной привадил Скотти, постреляют вечером, чтобы посмотреть с братишкой, не потерял ли кто из сопляков навыка.  
Из Миллениона позвонят завтра.  
Или не завтра, а послезавтра.  
Или через пару дней.  
Или не позвонят вообще — мало ли, большие шишки сами с собой там что-нибудь перетрут, глядишь, и договорятся; не нашего ума дела.  
А лето будет продолжаться.


End file.
